un amor jurado al futuro?
by M. Harcker
Summary: Que pasaria si Serena se quedara con Seiya? One shot fanfic Primer fic


Este es mi primer fanfic sailor moon no me pertenece ojala fuera mio seria mejor jeje bueno recibo jitomatazos ensaladasos y lo que sa pero por favor dejenme reviews va??'

Grax a los que lo leen y sobre todo gracias a Naoko Takeuchi por crear esta hermosa serie.

Saludos y disfutenlo!!

UN VERDADERO AMOR JURADO AL FUTURO?

Una tarde en el parque No.10 una joven de apenas 21 de cabello resplandecientes, y cuyos ojos azul celeste dejaban ver la esperanza a un futuro, esperaba a su amado esposo.

**Hola bombón!!-**Dijo el joven de ojos y cabello Zafiro.

**Hola amor pensaba que no ibas a llegar a tiempo por que supe lo del concierto-** Dijo la mujer.

**Pero nada se interpondrá ente los dos-**dijo el joven mientras aprisionaba a su enamorada esposa.

**Te dije que no me gusta que uses ese anillo-** Dijo el joven celoso.

Mientras que Serena se escondia bajo la blusa el anillo blanco con un piedra de color magenta en forma de corazón que colgaba en su cuello

**Perdón-** dijo la joven apenada mientras recordaba.

**Aun lo amas?-** Dijo el joven quien había evitado esa pregunta.

**Solo te amo a ti Seiya kou solo a ti!-** Dijo Serena mientras lo besaba

--Flash back--

Una mañana en el departamento de Darién.

**Darién cuanto me amas?-** Dijo Serena en un tono melancólico

**Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo-** Dijo el joven de ojos zafiro mientras leía un libro de medicina.

**Pero dímelo viéndome a los ojos****-** Dijo Serena molesta por Darién no separo los ojos del libro

**Serena… no puedo verte en este momento estoy estudiando pues pronto voy a entrar al internado y no voy a poder verte pero estoy seguro que una joven tan hermosa de 18 años como tu se podrá mantener a salvo o me equivoco?-** Dijo el sin dejar de ver el libro.

**Creo que lo mejor será que cada uno salga con diferentes personas-** Dijo la joven mirando por la ventana.

**Estas segura Serena?- **Dijo Darién esperando que su amada solo dijera que no.

**Si!-** Dijo serena mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

Paso el tiempo y Darién empezó a salir con Michio una joven de 22 años, Seiya había regresado del planeta de las flores doradas junto con sus hermanos para quedarse, y se había dado una relación hermosa entre ellos ambos empezaron a estudiar juntos Seiya solo estudio música y artes, mientras que Serena psicología, tiempo después Serena y Darién decidieron que lo mejor sería ir cada uno por su cuenta pues en caso de que se necesitara defender el planeta todos lo harían juntos pero por fin la felicidad reinaba la tierra.

--Fin del flash back--

**Princesa mañana será su cumpleaños así que querrás de regalo??-** Dijo Seiya

**Lo tengo todo solo tú eres lo que necesito-** dijo serena viendo a Seiya mientras el manejaba.

**Pero es que el día de tu cumpleaños voy a estar de gira, y si vienes conmigo??- **Dijo Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

**Me encanta la idea-** dijo Serena

Esa noche toda fue tranquilidad excepto el sueño de Darién, quien se encontraba con su novia.

**La destrucción es pronto nada la detendrá- **

**Pero quien eres?? Por qué dices que la destrucción se aproxima?? Responde!!**

**Lo siento padre pero ya no hay marcha atrás!!-** Dijo una niña.

De repente de la nada se va como cae el cuerpo de una niña con cabello y ojos magenta, Darién corre hacia ella y la abraza.

**Rini? Qué pasa?- **Dijo Darién mientras abrazaba a Rini y lloraba.

**La cuenta… regresiva…. a comenzado…. ya no hay ….marcha atrás……-** Dijo Rini mientras lloraba en los brazos de quien debía de ser su padre.

**Te quiero… mi príncipe-** Dijo Rini con su último latido.

Rini empieza a desaparecer entre los brazos de Darién.

Michio se despierta por el grito de su novio.

**Que pasa amor?-** dijo la joven aun adormilada

**Serena está en peligro necesito verla!!-** Dijo Darién al momento que tomaba su celular y marcaba a Amy quien ya era su colega, mientras se iba vistiendo.

**Amy, disculpa la hora, tendrás la dirección de Serena es que necesito verla-** dijo el agitado

**No te preocupes, espera si quieres te la envió- **dijo Amy

**No yo paso a tu casa, si no te molesta estaré ahí en 10 minutos?- **

**Si aquí te espero Darién Dijo Amy-**

**Porque la tienes que ver?? Qué pasa??-** Dijo Michio, mientras se vestía y tomaba las llaves de su auto**. Sabes que luego hablamos-** Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Darién no sabía qué hacer solo tomo su motocicleta y se dirigió a casa de Amy.

**Aquí esta Darién así que puedes irte por la principal rumbo a la torre de Tokio para después tomar la paralela del parque, pero por que la urgencia?-** Amy no había acabado de decirlo cuando Darién ya se encontraba lejos de su casa.

**Quién es? -** se escucha un voz adormilada y muy familiar para Darién por el interfono.

**Serena .. Soy yo … Darién-** Dijo mientras no sabía cómo se lo iba a explicar todo.

**Espera ahora te abro-** Dijo Serena con un tono feliz

Darién esperaba pero la espera le parecía eterna no sabía que tenía que hacer ni como reaccionaria al ver a Serena después de casi tres años.

**Hola!!-** Dijo Serena al momento que le invitaba a pasar a la casa.

**Quieres algo de tomar??- **

**El está aquí pregunto -**Darién mientras veía hacia los pasillos para ver si su enemigo aparecía

**No se fue hace poco a ensayar pues hoy nos vamos de viaje****-** Dijo serena mientras veía a Darién

**Serena…. tuve un sueño….. premonitorio …..con Rini- **Dijo Darién con la voz entre cortada.

Serena no contuvo las lágrimas y se puso a llorar.

Darién no lo aguanto y abrazo a quien había salvado tantas veces la vida.

**Es… cierto ella…. nacería… hoy…pero…tu…y yo…-**Dijo Serena sollozando mientras lo abrazaba.

**Serena ahora los dos somos felices y como se que estas bien creo que lo mejor es irme-** Dijo Darién aguantando las ganas de besar a Serena.

Darién salió de la casa de Serena tranquilamente púes sabia que ella estaba bien.

Esa tarde mientras iban en el avión, Seiya le regalo a Serena un hermoso Collar de plata con una luna en el centro.

De repente todo se torno de un color obscuro serena comenzaba a ver que ella estaba parpadeando como lo hacía Rini cuando Neherenia había hechizado a Darién solo que esta vez era ella.

**SERENA QUE PASA?-** dijo Seiya al momento que empezaba a darse cuenta de que a todos les estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

**Ahora.. lo .. entiendo.. Rini…. y.. yo… teníamos que …… proteger…. Al….. mundo….. juntas …… pero ella no existió……así qu..- **Dijo Serena mientras se daba cuenta de que Seiya la abrazaba y terminaba muerta en sus brazos, junto con la tierra en su totalidad.

**No me arrepiento de nada-** dijo Seiya al ver a su amada muerta.

Y con un cálido y último beso a esta muere.

FIN

_**Motto taihen na koto ippai machiukeretu **_

_**Kitto wa sore wa karei ni habataku chance**_

_**Minna honki no toki ga tottemo kirei dakara**_

_**Jishin motte kurai shite yuku no.**_

_**Naritai mono ni naru yo ne**_

_**Ganbaru hito ga ii yo ne**_

_**Namida mo tama ni aru yo ne**_

_**Dakedo pitto ririshiku.**_

_**Espero que las cosas terribles ocurran**_

_**pues serán mi oportunidad para volar**_

_**con gracia porque todos son hermosos**_

_**cuando son serios y seguiré teniendo **_

_**fe, liberándome de los problemas**_

_**Seré lo que quiero ser y como sigo adelante**_

_**creceré puede que llore a veces**_

_**pero seguiré con valor.**_

_**Otome no policy**_

_**SAILOR MOON ENDING 2**_


End file.
